Davies, Dates and Dealers
by sierramc89
Summary: Ashley Davies is the new girl at school. But something more is going on. She does some pretty surprising things during her first class that has everybody lookin! find out happens when Ashley meets Spencer, the innocent little sister, or is she?SpashleyR
1. Chapter 1

**Well to all of you who have read any of my stuff before I hope you like this one.**

**It was an idea I had a while back but just now got to writing it.**

**Sorry to all whom are reading Dance Class and Day Dreams but writers block so I hope this satisfies. **

**Don't own anything**

**Please Review I would like to know what you guys think!!!**

King High.

A rather typical American High School.

Nothing to special about it, it wasn't particularly large or rich. The students were of the generic variety, ranging from the geeky and insecure freshmen, to the self assured upperclassmen with something to prove.

Every high school the same, chock full of kids just trying to make something of themselves.

I walked onto the campus talking a look around.

I made my way to the front door marveling at the immaturity as some tall, bulky, lettermen's jacket-wearing guys, were trying to push a much smaller pimply faced boy into a green locker.

Normally this type of behavior would cause me to storm over, push my way through the mob of bullies, and then publicly humiliate them by kicking their asses.

But I was here on a strict assignment and that kind of attention, no matter how self-gratifying it might be, was not the kind of attention I needed.

So I clenched my jaw and begrudgingly made my way through the front doors.

The minute I walked through the door I was faced with a hall of crowed students all staring, talking in the sights of a new student.

Typically being a new kid, coming in on the last semester of senior year, would cause some feeling of insecurity and terror but not for me, I walked the halls with ease.

My stepfather was in the military, always getting transferred to new cities dragging my mother and me along, so being the new kid was not a new experience for me.

I unfolded the paper in my hand double-checking the room number of my first class.

Chemistry.

I found the room easily and walked through the door right as the bell rang.

Most of the students were already seated, in pairs, at the tables while the teacher wrote today's assignment on the white board.

The tables had numerous beakers and vials with unidentified liquids in them.

The teacher, out of the corner of his eye, noticed me and turned to greet his new student.

"Hello, you must be Ashley Davies I'm Mr. Samson," he introduced himself shaking my hand. "Hey"

"Class this is Ashley Davies, she is a new student here, and you moved all the way from Seattle, Washington is that correct?" he asked turning back to me.

"Yea…"

"Okay well please take a seat back there next to Mr. Carlin."

I nodded and looked around noticing a blonde boy unenthusiastically raising his hand slightly in the air looking down while rhythmically taping his pencil against the table.

I quickly took a seat not bothering to see if the bored boy took notice of his new tablemate.

Today was a lab day, however I had no interest in the teacher's instructions, and just took the 5 different colored vials he handed me and set them next to me on the table.

I had other things on my mind.

I waited unmoving until halfway through the class then it was time.

I looked over at the vials I had not yet touched and picked up the blue one twirling it in my fingers.

One quick toss sent it falling to the floor, glass breaking and liquid leaking out on the tile floor.

Everyone paused looking over at me immediately quiet, the teacher looked up from his desk looking around till he found me and frowned in my direction.

"Miss Davies please be more careful, there are paper towels on the front desk, and the broom and dustpan are in the corner, clean it up." He said pointing each out as he went and then turned his eyes back down.

I remained still staring at the top of his head. I noticed the boy beside me react to my existence for the first time looking over at me.

While everyone remained staring I picked up the green vial, that had previously lay next to the now broken blue one, and slowly let my hand hover over the spot I had dropped the last one.

I smoothly let the green one fall from my grasp, noticing the student across the isle from me, his hand instinctively flick toward the dropping cylinder.

The vial hit the ground making the same crashing noise as the blue and this time Mr. Sander's head didn't search the room for the culprit his eyes jumped right to mine, which were already staring back at him.

"Miss Davies what are you doing?" He asked angrily as I reached for the third.

He stared at me as I repeated the same movement of grab and drop with the yellow vial.

The second the tube hit the ground he was out of his seat taking long strides toward me.

I leaned back in my chair completely calm as the increasingly reddening teacher reached me.

For a moment he didn't say anything he just looked down at me and I back up at him.

"What are you doing!?" he insisted again.

This time I spoke.

"Is that all can say?"

A flicker of confusion passed across his face and he felt uncertain that he had heard me correctly, but when he realized he had not the anger returned.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, I said, is that all you can say?" and then I reached over and flicked the remaining two vials off the table and as I heard them crash against the floor I let a huge smile break out across my face.

That was it.

Mr. Sanders reached out and grabbed my arm hauling me out of my seat and towing me toward the front of the room. He was so angry that all he could get out was, "Principles Office…" before shoving me out the door.

As the door slammed behind me I smiled again walking in the direction of the office. I passed a couple kids with hall passes and they, just like everyone else, watched me as I passed examining the new girl.

I noticed the various posters hung up along the school displaying graduating announcements and last minute prom ticket sales.

I entered the office and there was a tall lanky looking woman behind the front desk typing at her computer.

She looked up as I approached and after a quick explanation pointed me in the direction of the principles office.

There was a plaque hanging on the door reading, "Mrs. Cyper", and with a quick knock and a quiet come in I entered.

Mrs. Cyper was sitting with her hands placed in her lap looking cross, she pointed at the chair opposite her muttering "Sit".

I took a seat and after a few seconds she leaned excitedly toward me, "So how'd it go?"

I smiled, "Great everyone bought it, the whole class was is awe." I said laughing at the memory.

"That's great well it's to wonderful to have you here Officer Davies."

"My pleasure I just hope I can help you out…"

"So if you don't mind me asking, you seem very young to be a police officer, how did this profession find you?"

"Oh well actually my stepfather is in the military, one of the best. He was the one that made me want to pursue a career in Law Enforcement. When I figured out that this is what I wanted to do I got a private tutor and earned my GED by the time I was 17, and became a certified police officer by the time I was 19."

"Wow that's all very impressive."

I just smiled and nodded. "So I was informed you would have some pictures to give me?"

"Oh yes that's right…" she said quickly pulling a yellow packet from her desk and handing it to me.

I carefully opened the packet and pulled out the pictures. I looked at them slowly memorizing the faces and reading the names written below.

"They are all in one of your classes." Mrs. Cyper informed me and I just gave a slight nod.

The last was a piece of paper with my original assignment written on it, I read it over again.

_Assignment: Officer Ashley Davies_

_Undercover _

_Los Angeles, California_

_King High School_

_January 5__th__, Tuesday _

_Sophomore David Kinney overdosed on cocaine that was sold to him by someone at the school. He is now in critical condition at the hospital. _

_Objective: Find out who is dispensing the illegal drugs and make an arrest. _

_Suspects: Aiden Dennison and Glen Carlin. _

_Aiden Dennison and Glen Carlin are best friends._

_Aiden Dennison has a girlfriend Madison Duarte._

_Madison Duarte possible suspect. _

_Glen Carlin has a sister Spencer Carlin. _

_Spencer Carlin is not a suspect._

_Pictures Included._

I looked at the pictures once more before returning them to the envelope and handing them back to Mrs. Cyper.

"Alright well I better get back to class Mrs. Cyper but I will let you know when I have any leads."

She smiled shook my hand and I retreated back the way I had come.

The bell had already rung and the halls were once again filled with numerous students.

As I walked back to chemistry I saw the blonde boy whom I had sat next to, and now recognized as Glen Carlin one of the suspects, whispering to some brunette as I passed. No doubt spreading the rumor of the upset I had caused in class.

I rolled my eyes a little; high school kids are so easy.

I walked into the classroom seeing Mr. Sanders standing by his desk.

I gave him a big grin and he winked at me whispering, "Lovely show Miss Davies."

Ok well thanks for reading I really hoped you liked it and I had a great time writing it!!

**Again I will say please review I really enjoy them!**

**Also was anyone surprised by the fact that she was a police officer??**

**IDK let me know and thank for reading.**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this out but have been pretty busy…

**But I really hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**And make sure to review**

**Don't own anything**

The news about earlier had spread alarmingly fast, leaving the kids clamoring over the fresh gossip. The few kids I passed on my way down the hall gave me looks of approval and encouragement. It appeared that this school had a serious lack of openly displayed defiance, and I provided them with their much-needed entrainment.

I walked up to the door of my second period taking a peek in noticing the classroom completely full. I had missed just the very beginning of class due to the fact that I had been sent to the principal's office, but I guess arriving fashionably late did go with this new image I was attempting to create.

I sauntered in taking a seat in one of the only empty desks at the far back close to the door.

The teacher noticed my arrival and after a, "Nice of you to join us Miss Davies…" went back to her lecture. The boy on my right was furiously taking notes trying to keep up with the teacher's fast words, while the better half of the class just looked bored.

Looking around the room I noticed two more of the suspects on the list.

Aiden Dennison and Madison Duarte.

They were angled toward each other whispering and laughing quietly. If I hadn't know already, their position along with her hand slightly stoking his leg, would have told me they were a couple. Both were exceptionally beautiful, a nice match.

They didn't look like the typical drug dealers. He was wearing a basic white tee and designer jeans, the epitome of an Abercrombie model, and her a cheerleading uniform.

The boy glanced over giving me a slight smile, then turned his attention back to the girl next to him. Responding to his smile the girl then looked over throwing me a glare.

Rolling my eyes slightly I looked away from the pair grabbing my notebook from my bag.

I doodled for the next half an hour thankful when the bell rang for the next class.

I got out of my seat and made a quick exit quickly locating the room of my next class.

There was still a good five minutes till class started so I decided to grab a drink from the machine.

I walked up looking over my choices. Lately all the high schools had decided to go healthy replacing the majority of the pop machines with ones that just dispensed flavored water and juice.

I took out a dollar and attempted to put it in the machine, but my dollar just came back out. I pulled it out a bit and tried pushing it back in a couple more times but to no avail. I extracted the dollar and tried straightening it by rubbing it back and forth against the edge of the machine. I gave it one more shot but the machine still wouldn't take it. I was getting angrier by the minute. I was just about to admit defeat to this irritating piece of metal when a voice sounded behind me.

"Need any help?"

I shook my head, "It won't take my dollar." I turned around to look at who had spoken and was confronted with one of the most beautiful human beings I had ever seen.

Her gorgeous blue eyes and angelic face immediately distracted me; she had blonde hair that went down to her chest and she was a little taller than me. I recognized that she was one of the suspects, Glen Carlin's, sister. Her picture had been among the others I had looked at earlier. However, her picture didn't do her justice.

"Here let me try…" She reached out and took my crinkly dollar out of my hand. She tried, just as I had, to put to dollar in but it still remained uncooperative.

She pulled the dollar away and reached into her pocket pulling out four quarters.

"Here I'll trade you." She said smiling and one by one pushed the quarters into the slot. "What one?"

"…Oh uh lemon water…thanks" As she pushed the buttons I attempted to slip back into the persona I had created but this girl had just come out of nowhere.

"Here," she said handing me my drink. "I'm Spencer Carlin, you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, I'm Ashley Davies."

"You caused some riot in class today." She said raising an eyebrow.

"That only happened a few hours ago and it already seems like the whole school knows."

"That's cause they do…word travels fast at King they feed off the drama."

"Yeah appears so…"

"Well it was nice meeting you Ashley but we better get to class."

I looked toward the clock noticing she was right less than a minute to go, "Yeah your right well it was nice to meet you to Spencer I'll see you around."

I gave her a little wave and watched as she walked away and into one of the classrooms down the hall.

I tried to focus my attention during class toward the teacher but I just couldn't get a certain blonde beauty out of my head. I kept seeing her amazing blue eyes in my mind and was wondering when I would see her again.

Lunch came sooner than expected and I took a seat at an empty table. Glen Carlin was sitting at the next table over and I thought it would be good to position myself somewhat close by.

I watched as the other two suspects Aiden and Madison sat down across from him. I couldn't help myself from glancing around the room waiting for Spencer to make an appearance. But I was so busy looking that I didn't actually see her sneak up behind me.

"Hey!" I looked up. There she was standing there holding a brown paper bag in one hand with the other outstretched toward me. "Ashley right…why don't you come sit with me"

I glanced over to the other three all staring in our direction. "Oh come on they wont bite come on."

"Alright…" That was all the assurance she needed before she grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat.

Normally someone would drop ones hand when they had stood but not Spencer, she held my hand tight in her grasp almost as if afraid I was going to change my mind; and lets face it that was not going to happen.

She pulled me toward her friends and guided me to the seat next to hers nodding for me to sit.

"Hey guys this is Ashley…Ashley this is Aiden, Madison, and my brother Glen." She introduced me to them all and Aiden gave me that same small smile he had earlier in class.

"Yeah Ashley you sit next to me in chem." Glen stated.

"Yeah… I thought I recognized you."

"So how did you two meet?" Madison asked looking between Spencer and I.

"Oh well funny story…"

"Oh no please don't its kind of embarrassing." I said smiling bringing my hand up to cover my eyes.

Spencer laughed a bit but continued, " She had a little trouble earlier with one of the pop machines it wouldn't take her dollar…thank god I came upon her when I did otherwise I don't think that machine would have lasted much longer."

"Ok so I guess I did get a little frustrated…"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot but I was already having a tough day."

"Yeah seriously, what that little stunt in chemistry get ya?" Glen asked.

"Oh well the principal said that since it was my first day she would "cut me a break" but it better not happen again."

"Lucky…well at least you didn't get stuck in detention."

"Ya true."

"So…where did you come from Ashley?" Aiden asked speaking for the first time.

"Seattle and I can't tell you how much I am enjoying your weather!"

"Oh yeah I bet…doesn't it like rain all the time in Seattle?" Glen asked

"Pretty much…"

I was relieved when Aiden distracted Glen with talk of the up coming basketball game.

I glanced at Spencer through the corner of my eye. She was gorgeous. I watched enthralled as she picked up an apple and took a bite from it. It was hard to believe someone could be so graceful. A small bit of juice ran down her chin and I almost completely forgot myself and where I was. All that was running through my mind was grabbing hold of her face pulling it towards mine and licking it off. As she took another bite I almost lost it and I noticed that unintentionally my head not only turned to face hers but I had slightly leaned closer.

She was looking at me now, appearing to be as caught up in this moment as I was. I took a quick glance over at the other 3 but all were to engrossed in their conversation to notice us. I couldn't resist any longer and reached out and wiped the long line of juice from her chin pausing at the base of her jaw then pulling away.

"Thanks" she mumbled taking a breath then looking away.

During the brief cease in eye contact I gained control of myself and looked back toward the group.

My thoughts were a bit scattered during the rest of lunch. It was hard to concentrate on much but what had just happened. However Aiden managed to break through my haze.

"Hey Ashley, my parents are out of town so I am having a pool party later a bunch of kids from school are coming be a good chance for you to mingle…wanna come?"

"Uh ya sure that sounds great."

"Cool well…" He reached into his bag and grabbed a pen and paper and after scribbling something down handed it to me. "Here's my address come by around 9."

I nodded and stood up. Lunch was nearly over and everyone was starting to make his or her way out of the cafeteria.

"Ok cool well thanks Aiden for the invite I will see all you guys later."

I waved goodbye to Spencer and walked out of the cafeteria with only one thing on my mind.

I will never look at an apple the same way again.

Well hope you all liked that again sorry it took so long but anyway make sure to stay tuned in because I am going to stray from my normal fashion of taking it slow and jump right in….things are going to heat up fast.

Remember REVIEW please.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter…PARTY.

**Also I want your help with the next chapter. **

**Would you rather…**

**Have the group play 7 minutes in Heaven,**

**Never have I ever,**

**OR if you like neither of those suggest one.**

**Most votes win!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope you are all pleased…I am posting sooner and it's longer than usual. **

**I asked for your guys opinion on what game to do however the last time I checked it was dead even so I decided to go with what I felt was right.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Please remember to review!**

**Thank you to all you who reviewed. **

**Baley-fo-life, SONfan1604, me4son, ChelizCale, CoachKimm, and Mini200do**

**Thank you for you compliments and I am glad you are enjoying the story!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…not that I don't wish I did. Lol **

Turned out that Spencer had the class after lunch and the last class of the day with me. I was happy that none of the others were in there because then I could focus all my attention on her instead of the case. I learned a lot about her, that her mom was a doctor, her father a social worker, and that her adoptive bother Clay had died 2 years ago.

However we didn't really talk about the things I was dying to know and well I was too scared to ask. Her relationships. This was a new feeling for me. Never before had I been completely taken with someone so fast and it was throwing me for a loop. So I just couldn't muster up the courage to ask her about her past relationships.

School had ended quickly and I was thankful for that. I was unexpectedly looking forward to this pool party.

Now while this is an undercover operation I was lucky enough to get set up with a really nice ride, A black Porsche, but come on this was L.A. and this was the type of thing you needed to impress.

I drove down the roads navigating the streets making my way to my home. The agency had set me up in an apartment. A cute little thing just close enough to town. I know it probably is a weird thing for a "minor" to live alone but that's where my cover story came in.

The story was that my mom had decided to take more of an interest in her career than in her own daughter, leaving her new husband to take her place. However he was an abusive bastard and a year ago, after living with my aunt, I got emancipated and moved out on my own.

I pulled into the lot and after parking my car made my way up the stairs and into the apartment.

The moment I stepped in the door the phone rang.

I knew who that must be.

Ring Ring "Hello?"

"_Yes Officer Davies this is Sergeant Marks how did your first day go?"_

"_Hello Sergeant, yes it went well I have inserted myself into their group and have made plans with them later tonight."_

"_Good Job Miss Davies."_

"_Yes one of the suspects, Aiden Dennison, is having a party so I would appreciate if you would keep the dogs away so I can hopefully gain some more progress."_

"_Yes that's not problem Officer well done. I will keep everyone away, good luck."_

"_Thank you Sergeant, and I will report tomorrow will any information I have discovered."_

"_Alright, Goodbye Miss Davies."_

"_Sergeant."_

I hung up with the phone and walked over to my couch throwing myself on it happy to relax.

I needed to focus, my priority was this case, and I couldn't let myself get distracted by this girl.

But she was some girl though.

As much as I wanted to get her out of my mind there was a part of me that just would not let it go.

I just couldn't stop my mind from wandering to her gorgeous face. The way I felt this afternoon at lunch. I just let my mind drift and I ended up falling asleep.

I opened my eyes and noticed the darkness around me. My eyes quickly found the clock and I noticed it was about 8:30. With a sigh jumped of the couch and went to get ready for the party.

After I had showered and my hair hung in perfect ringlets I put on my favorite pair of silvers and a light green tank with my swimsuit beneath it.

By the time I was done it was fifteen to ten. I rushed to the door and grabbed the paper with Aiden's address on it and hopped into my car.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get there and after parking a couple blocks down, because the streets were literally packed with cars, I made my way toward the house.

Aiden obviously had money; I mean his house was rather large. I lights were turned down and I could hear music bumping from inside. The place was packed and as I walked up the walkway I noticed some people lounging on the porch.

"Hey babe your looking good…oww!!" Some guy hollered my way while drunkenly trying to maneuver his way around some porch furniture, finally stumbling down the stairs.

As he approached me he lazily reached out and tried to caress my chin but I roughly pushed it away.

"Leave me alone ok…your drunk."

"Yeah…so…come on sexy how bout a little fun." He smiled and tried this time to wrap his arms around my waist. He reeked of beer and stale weed.

"That's enough!" I yelled grabbing his arm and twisting his wrist upward causing the disoriented guy to fall to his knees.

The guy looking momentarily stunned for a moment regained his composure.

"Hey…Bitch! I was just trying to have some fun." His gaze turned violent and just as I was about to release years of self defense training on him someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly to the side.

"Hey! Dale enough…its time for you to leave." I realized it was Aiden. The drunken boy started to protest.

"Oh come on man! I was just playing…"

""I don't care…GO!" Aiden yelled pointing toward the street. The guy seemed to recognize the seriousness in Aiden's face because he shook his shoulder and then staggered off.

"Hey…Ashley sorry about that but glad you came."

"Yeah sorry I'm late I kind of fell asleep." I smiled; he was actually a rather nice guy.

"Oh its no problem…just sorry about that guy." He said nodding in the direction the guy had left.

"Oh its ok…cant be a party without a few drunk guys hitting on you." I joked.

He laughed. "Can't say I know how you feel but anyway here follow me."

He led me into the house and as I looked into a few of the rooms we passed. One of them was occupied by a bunch of people standing around a ping-pong table where it looked as if to big brawny guys were facing off. Another I noticed was where the music was coming from, where a bunch a people were crowded in dancing closely. Some black lights had been hung up around the room giving it a cool feeling.

"Wow when you have a party you really go all out." I said. I admit I was pretty impressed.

"Yeah…" Aiden said laughing.

So of this is a pool party where's the pool?"

"Oh its out back…we can go swimming later."

He led me into the kitchen where I saw people standing around the counter doing shots. He pointed toward the massive display of alcohol.

"Hey you want a drink?"

"Uh yeah sure you know how to make a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"Yeah no problem…just wait right here." I watched as he squeezed his way between bodies and up to the counter.

I looked around the kitchen looking for any of the other suspects, and mostly Spencer.

But before I knew it he was back.

"Here you go…" He said handing me a red plastic cup. "Hey Spencer and everyone are back on the dance floor come on." Just the person I was looking for.

He led us back the way we had come and into the black light lit room. I saw Glen over in the corner dancing with some girl I had never seen before.

Aiden waved for me to follow him and pulled me through the pack of people.

"Hey look who I found!" Aiden yelled to people I could not see yet. As he stepped aside I caught sight of the beautiful face I had spent all day thinking about. She was wearing a blue tank with lacy fringe and a white skirt that came up to mid thigh. I couldn't help myself from fawning over her gorgeous body.

I was still staring as she leaped over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Ashley I am so glad you came!"

It took me a moment to form words. "Well of course…I couldn't miss this."

I saw Aiden pull Madison, who I just noticed was standing beside Spencer, into a hug and then start dancing with her.

I took a sip of my drink, trust me I needed it, and once again returned my eyes to Spencer's.

"Hey Ashley glad you could make it," Glen yelled as he appeared out of nowhere towing the girl I had seen with him earlier along behind him. "Come on don't just stand there dance!" He yelled excitedly as he pulled the girl into him.

I looked at Spencer and she just smiled.

"Come on…don't be shy." She said as she started dancing.

Now I am a pretty good dancer but she just looked amazing.

I started to move along with the music and soon enough a drunken guy came up behind me and started rubbing up against me. I was about to push him away when Spencer took my arm and pulled me out of his arms and into hers. The guy just gave a little disappointed look before turning and walking away to find another girl.

"Thanks..." I said and as I was about to pull away, just like this afternoon at lunch she surprised me, by wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me closer.

"Your welcome." She smiled. I took another gulp of my drink.

It was definitely an experience dancing with Spencer. My whole body felt like it was tingling and everywhere her hands touched left my skin burning.

It was too soon when Glen suggested that we all go refresh our drinks.

The group followed Glen into the kitchen and after getting more alcohol we decided to make our way upstairs.

Aiden led up into one room, which he identified as his, where there were a few people sitting around in a circle.

I was about to ask what they were doing when I became incredibly clear. One of the guys got up walked over to the closet and opened the door.

He announced that their seven minutes was up and we watched as the blushing couple made their way back to the circle.

"Cool! Seven Minutes in Heaven let's play!" Glen said excitedly and quickly joined the group. I noticed Madison give Aiden a look and after a second they also took their seats in the circle.

"Come on." Spencer said pulling me into the circle as well.

The guy who had stood up earlier to let the previous couple turned toward us.

"Okay so the rules are we will pick someone to go in their and then we will spin this bottle and who ever it lands on will go in there with that other person…Understand?"

We all nodded and so he continued.

"Ok well since we have all gone how about one of you go. Here I will pick a number between 1 and 10 and the closest to my number will be up first…ok you first." He said looking at Madison.

"Uh 4…" Then Aiden.

"7…"

Glen was all to eager to guess. "I'm going to go with number 1." He smiled.

"Spencer?" the guy asked.

"9…"

Now it was my turn. "I guess…3."

"Wow right on the nose it was 3…I guess your up first."

I got up and walked over to the closet downing the rest of the liquid in my cup before I opened the door.

I stepped into the closet and leaned against the wall as I closed the door behind me. It was pitch black except for the little bit of light coming from the space at the bottom of the door.

As my eyes became accustomed to the dark I looked around at my surroundings. Aiden had quite a few pairs of white sneakers lined up in a row sitting at the base of a basket holding a few basketballs. His clothes were hung neatly on hangers, and the shelf above them was in a slight disarray housing stacks of magazines and various boxes to which I couldn't read the labels on. There was a chair placed in the corner and so I sat down.

I was starting to get a little ancy when finally the door opened and closed. I stood up but I couldn't make out the figure in front of me for the light had temporarily blinded me once again. I could only tell that they were taller me.

They didn't say anything to me and I suddenly felt a hang fumbling around obviously searching for me. I reached out as well and their hands hit my arms and grabbed hold.

It appeared their vision had adjusted to the dark because they easily reached out and placed a hand on my cheek pulling me forward. They brought my arm down and snaked it around their waist. I reached out and traced my hand down her long hair at last catching her familiar scent.

I had never actually believed that I would get Spencer.

She reached out a grasped my neck pulling me the rest of the way and softly placing her lips on mine. It was more extraordinary than I had imagined, and believe me I had, that's all I had been thinking about since this afternoon at lunch with that apple. Gosh just the thought of it drove me crazy. She pulled away and leaned her forehead on mine and whispered,

"Ash."

The want she expressed in that one little word was unbearable.

I crashed my lips on hers once more pulling her to me until every part of our bodies were touching. I took in her taste savoring it with every part of my being. Her hands fell down my back wrapping themselves around my waist and hugging my body even closer to hers.

It was clear that both our eyes had completely adjusted to the dark now for when I pulled away she stared right into mine. Her lips curled up into a mischievous grin I had not even thought her capable of and with delicate force turned me around and pinned me up against the wall.

She moved her lips from mine down to my neck going right to my soft spot making my eyes snap shut in pure ecstasy. I couldn't handle it anymore and pulled her face back up to mine. I felt her hand slowly tracing its way down my body and come to rest on my thigh.

I couldn't stand any longer and with on hand reached over and grabbed hold of the chair I had seen and maneuvered us into it. I pulled her down on top of me bringing her legs up to wrap around my waist. I placed my hand on her bare legs slowly working my way upward.

I nearly lost it when I felt her tongue slip into my mouth.

I have never felt such need in my life.

I heard a small moan escape her lips and that only drove me crazier. I had to feel her…

And I would have had the door not opened.

"Wow! Sorry but Ashley…Spencer your 7 minutes are over." He laughed giving us a smirk and then walked away leaving the door cracked open.

"Looks like our time is over." Spencer said getting up off me.

"Yeah looks like." And I knew she could hear the disappointment in my voice as I had in hers.

"Yeah but don't worry..." She said pulling my hand and bringing my lips to hers in an urgent and strong kiss that left me dizzy, "We'll finish this later."

She gave me one more peck then laced her fingers through mine and pulled me out of the closet.

**Well I hope you liked it!!!**

**I hope the 7 minutes in Heaven was a good choice for you all. **

**I might end up putting in never have I ever eventually. **

**But yeah please review!!**

**More review I get the faster I will post…ha ha ha ha **

**Question??? **

**Spencer and Ashley's next kiss...where should it be?**

**Ashley's Apartment? Somewhere in the School? OR…Later that night at the Party?**

**Think about it let me know!! :)  
**


End file.
